


Hardest To Fall {Written by thirium-bae}

by your_taxidermy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: sorry about static !! recorded this on my laptop like 5 times, a few slip ups but mostly smooth! <3 there’s a part with horrible grain and noise thanks to my shifting dog. rip. anyways !! Thank you so much for letting me use your fic!! again, a few things are reworded just on the spot xD this was so fun to do!





	Hardest To Fall {Written by thirium-bae}

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about static !! recorded this on my laptop like 5 times, a few slip ups but mostly smooth! <3 there’s a part with horrible grain and noise thanks to my shifting dog. rip. anyways !! Thank you so much for letting me use your fic!! again, a few things are reworded just on the spot xD this was so fun to do!

<https://s1.vocaroo.com/media/download_temp/Vocaroo_s1MIBr3yVyNq.mp3>


End file.
